the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Sanger
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = | occupation = Film editor }} Mark Sanger (born 13 January 1974) is a British film editor. Sanger and fellow film editor Alfonso Cuarón won the Academy Award for Best Film Editing for their work on the 2013 film Gravity. Honours In 2014 he was elected as a member of the American Cinema Editors. In July 2018 he was awarded an Honorary Doctor of Arts degree from Solent University. Awards and Nominations 2013 * Alliance of Women Film Journalists for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Las Vegas Film Critics Society for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Los Angeles Film Critics Association for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Phoenix Film Critics Society for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * San Diego Film Critics Society for Best Editing – Gravity (nominated) * San Francisco Film Critics Circle for Best Editing – Gravity (won) * Satellite Award for Best Editing – Gravity (nominated) * Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association for Best Editing – Gravity (won) 2014 * Academy Award for Best Film Editing – Gravity (won) * American Cinema Editors Award for Best Edited Feature Film – Dramatic – Gravity (nominated) * BAFTA Award for Best Editing – Gravity (nominated) * Saturn Award for Best Editing – Gravity (won) Filmography as director * 2018: Reflection Filmography as film editor * 2013: Gravity (dir. Alfonso Cuarón) * 2015: Last Knights (dir. Kazuaki Kiriya) * 2017: Transformers: The Last Knight (dir. Michael Bay) * 2018: Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (dir. Andy Serkis) * 2019: Pokémon Detective Pikachu (dir. Rob Letterman) * 2020: Shank (dir. Rich Moore) Filmography as assistant film editor * 1997: Tomorrow Never Dies (dir. Roger Spottiswoode) * 1998: Respect (dir. Oz Hutchins) * 1999: Felicia's Journey (dir. Atom Egoyan) * 1999: The Mummy (dir. Stephen Sommers) * 1999: The World Is Not Enough (dir. Michael Apted) * 2000: 102 Dalmatians (dir. Kevin Lima) * 2001: The Mummy Returns (dir. Stephen Sommers) * 2002: Possession (dir. Neil LaBute) * 2004: If Only (dir. Gil Junger) * 2006: Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (dir. Geoffrey Sax) * 2008: The Secret of Moonacre (dir. Gábor Csupó) * 2009: Solomon Kane (dir. Michael J. Bassett) Filmography as visual effects editor * 2002: Die Another Day (dir. Lee Tamahori) * 2004: Troy (dir. Wolfgang Petersen) * 2005: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (dir. Tim Burton) * 2006: Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (dir. Geoffrey Sax) * 2006: Children of Men (dir. Alfonso Cuarón) * 2007: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (dir. Tim Burton) * 2008: The Secret of Moonacre (dir. Gábor Csupó) * 2010: Alice in Wonderland (dir. Tim Burton) * 2018: ''Transformers 5 (film) Bay * 2019: ''Detective Pikachu (film) Letterman References External links * }} Category:1974 births Category:British film editors Category:Living people Category:Best Film Editing Academy Award winners Category:People from London Category:American Cinema Editors